Flirting with the Nurse's Aide
by doctoring
Summary: Sequel to "Finding the Nurse's Aide." After hanging out for while now, Kevin wants to ask Edd out. Unfortunately, he's just awful at flirting. Prepare for some secondhand embarrassment. Nat belongs to C2ndy2c1d.
1. Sunday

**Sunday, Afternoon**

"Dude, it's been like a month. Why are you dragging your feet?" Nat said, barging his way through the front door.

"Sure, come on in!" Kevin sighed when he realized his sarcasm will go unnoticed. "Nat, what are you even talking about?"

Nat plopped down on the couch and started channel surfing. "Why, Double Delightful, of course! You guys have been walking home on the reg for about a month now, and I've recently found out where you've been going during lunch…" Nat pulled out his phone and started typing furiously as he continued. "Though he didn't say where, just that you guys were having lunch together… Anyways, seems like you're seeing a lot of him, but not really seeing a lot of him, if you catch my drift."

Kevin groaned. "Nat. Leave."

Nat pouted and started fiddling with his phone. "I'm just concerned that things will become stagnant, Kevin."

"They're not stagnant. I'm just… taking my time."

"You're doing nothing."

"I'm doing what I can… I'm just not great with flirting and stuff… and I'm not even sure if he'd be interested, anyways."

"Oh. He's interested. Just go for it."

Kevin rolled his eyes. Before he could retort, an alarm on his phone went off. _Shit. Only an hour left, and I still have to clean my room._ "Okay. Whatever. Conversation for later, but I really need you to leave. NOW."

Kevin started to pull Nat off the couch, who managed to put up a fight while texting. "Dude, just chill. Give me a minute and I'll get out of your hair."

"I need you out of my hair five minutes ago."

"I haven't even been here that long!"

"Exactly!" Kevin said, shoving Nat to the door.

"Are you really gonna kick me out before the party starts."

"There's no party, no nothing, just GO!"

"Dude. I can't leave yet!"

Once Kevin had dragged Nat to the front door, he threw it open and froze in place once he saw what was on the other side. Edd stood there with his finger poised to ring the doorbell, looking surprised.

"Oh! Hello, Kevin!" Edd said, smiling, before eyeing Kevin's grip on Nat's collar. "Is this a bad time?"

Kevin loosened his grip on Nat, allowing him to rush forward and hug Edd. "Double Delightful! Just in time! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Good to see you, too, Nathan." Edd said, awkwardly patting Nat's arm instead of hugging him back. "I'm so glad you texted me. I was getting a bit bored."

"Not a problem, Double-woah!"

Kevin snatched Nat back into the house and gestured for Edd to follow. "I got to talk to Nat real quick. Wait down here." Edd nodded as Kevin dragged Nat upstairs.

Kevin calmly pulled him into his room and quietly shut the door. He then turned on his heels and invaded Nat's space. Through gritted teeth, he asked, "The fuck did you do!?"

"I just told Double Cutie that I was here, and he should come over and watch TV with us. Said he was going to later but I told him you wanted him now." Kevin did not like the way Nat waggled his eyebrows at that last part.

"Wait… When did you even get his number?"

"Last week when he was waiting for you to get done talking with coach after practice."

Kevin groaned and face-palmed. "Please tell me you're not saying anything stupid to him."

"Not at all. Just idle chat about school and swim team… and how much he hangs out with you and how close you guys are…" Nat shrugged.

"Nat. Please don't."

"What? I'm just trying to see what's up, since you haven't said a word."

"I haven't said a word because there's nothing to say."

"Mmhm. Sure. I still think you need to do something. You got a real shot with him."

"Have you always been this delusional?"

Nat nodded. "Pretty much. C'mon, Kevy. Do something!"

"I… I can't! I already told you… I can't flirt and even if I could, he's not interested."

Nat leaned in and whispered. "I need you to trust me. He's interested."

Kevin took a step back. "I'm not trusting your gaydar after what happened last summer."

"Psh! I still stand by what I said. He was so far in the closet he didn't even know he was in the closet. I just called him too early." Nat sidestepped him and started to open the door. "Now let's go! Time to go confess to Double Delightful!"

Kevin rushed forward and pushed the door shut with a slam. "If you think I'm doing anything of the sort, especially with you here, you're out your damn mind."

Nat gripped the doorknob again and yanked the door opened. "Fine! You don't have to do it while I'm here! But after I leave…" Nat gave him a meaningful look before rushing out the room and downstairs.

Kevin jogged after him. They both froze at the bottom of the stairs when they realized that Edd was not in the living room.

"Edd?" Kevin called out, hesitantly walking towards the couch.

"He's in here, sweetie!"

Kevin followed his mom's voice to the kitchen. There he saw Edd and her loading up a tray with cans of soda, a bowl of popcorn, and a bowl of chips.

"Eddward here said you boys were watching a movie or something this afternoon, so I figured I'd get you some snacks before I leave to go pick up your father from the airport. We're probably going to have dinner in the city, so I left pizza money in the usual spot." She kissed Kevin on the cheek and grabbed her coat and purse. "Don't get into too much trouble and call me if you need anything."

"Bye, Ma!" Kevin called out, as he took the tray of snacks from Edd. This prevented him from hitting Nat when Nat hugged his mother and said, "Safe travels, beautiful." Edd simply waved goodbye before heading to the living room.

As Kevin got settled into the couch, Edd hesitantly took a seat next to him. Nat plopped down on the other side of the couch, snatching the remote, and setting up Netflix. "Hey, Double Cutie. In the mood for anything in particular?"

"Not really. I'm game for anything."

"Can you handle scary shows?"

"I suppose. Ed has desensitized me a little bit over the years."

"Cool, got just the show!"

"Nat, c'mon man." Kevin pleaded.

"Dude! He said he's okay with it."

"You know what the problem is…" Kevin mumbled.

Nat selected the first episode of _Stranger Things_ before whispering "Oh, I know," while smirking at Kevin. He then quickly got up and closed all the blinds and turned off the light.

 _Shit. Shit. Shit. I don't want to look like a wuss in front of Edd… Gotta suck it up… Maybe it won't be so bad?_

Kevin managed to make it through the first episode, only flinching and cringing a few times.

About 15 minutes into the second episode, Nat suddenly stood up. This elicited a small yelp from Kevin. _FUCKING NAT. I'M GOING TO END HIM!_

Nat gathered his stuff and announced, "I think I need to head out now. Enjoy the rest of your evening, Double Delight, Kevin." He winked at the two of them before leaving.

As soon as the door was shut, Kevin turned to Edd and was relieved to see that he was also looking a bit scared. He was curled up on the couch pulling on his hat with one hand and clutching at his sweater with the other. "Hey, man, we don't have to keep watching this if you don't want to." He paused the show.

Edd snapped his head towards Kevin and relaxed a little. "Oh, I'm fine. Just a little skittish…

"Well, if you're sure…"

Edd simply nods. Kevin shrugs and suggest they go ahead and order the pizza. After that was done he double checks to see if Edd still wants to finish the episode, which unfortunately for Kevin, he does. He begrudgingly starts the show again.

Nearing the end of the episode, Edd scared Kevin when he grabbed his shoulder. Kevin startled a little and stared wide-eyed at Edd, who just stares back concerned, until he finally says, "Are you alright? You seem to be shaking just a little."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine… I'm just… um-cold. That's all… was just shivering."

Edd just nods then suddenly perks up. He leans over towards the arm of the couch and grabs a throw blanket that was laying there. He unfolds it part way and starts to drape it across Kevin. _Thank goodness he believed that._ However, Kevin's moment of relief was short-lived since at that same moment, Edd scooted closer and covered himself with the other side of the blanket. Kevin doesn't remember how the episode ended. He was too busy trying to play it cool and thinking about every single possible thing that could go wrong if he were to attempt to put his arm around Edd. He finally decided to go with the fake yawn trick but was startled halfway through it when the doorbell rang.

"Probably the pizza," Edd mumbled while pausing the show. Kevin's arm was still half-hovering in the air just behind Edd before he registered what Edd said and went to answer the door. When Kevin returned with the pizza, he was a little disappointed to see Edd folding the blanket back up and putting it away.

They finished a few more episodes along with the pizza. Kevin never did figure out how to get back to the same position they were in prior, nonetheless how to go from that to either admitting his feelings and maybe making out. But that isn't to say he didn't continue to dwell on it long after Edd went home for the night.

 **Sunday, Night**

Kevin was laying in bed, thinking about his past month with Edd. He actually had been trying to flirt with him, albeit not very often, and only subtly. Edd did make one remark about a year ago that alluded to being bi or pan or whatever, but Kevin wasn't completely certain that he was. Even if Edd was interested in men, that doesn't mean he'd be interested in Kevin.

 _How the hell am I supposed to let him know I'm into him, and figure out if I even have a chance. I'd much rather just flat out ask him out and lick my wounds when I'm rejected, then try to figure this out some other elaborate way, but then again, who wants to get rejected? Even if he did have a tiny crush on me, he'd still probably not date anyone because academia is too important to him…_

Kevin wish he had someone to discuss this with, and just in time to regret that wish, Nat called.

"What is it, Goldberg?"

"Well, good evening to you too!"

"It's… 10:34 PM. Not exactly evening anymore."

"Technicalities. Anyways, I got some news for you."

"What?"

"So, I was chatting with Double Cutie and… you should ask him out."

"I feel like that's a giant 'NO' and that you're missing a lot of information, and logic, in that statement."

Nat heaved out a sigh. "So, I was talking about something that happened today related to me being the target of homophobic ridicule-"

"You were harassing that one kid you like again, weren't you?"

"Anyways, back to what I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted."

Kevin laughed and didn't try to tell him to stop flirting with that poor boy, like usual.

"And Edd seemed to sympathize with me, like a 'I understand what it's like to be a sexual minority' kind of sympathy."

"Are you sure you're not reading into things? Maybe he's just a really caring and-"

"He told me his preference in MEN, Kevin."

Kevin bolted up in bed so fast he had to lay back down due to lightheadedness. There was a long silence before Kevin finally asked, "Are you going to tell me his preference?"

Nat laughed loudly. "Not a chance! But I will tell you that you should ask him out."

 _Does this mean I fit his preference or is Nat fucking with me? …I don't think Nat is that mean… he might joke around, but he wouldn't set me up for rejection…_

"Even if I believed you, what makes you think that any man has a chance with Edd when school is all he cares about?"

"You know damn well that that's not true. Edd had a big heart. A big, hopeless romantic heart. A big heart that will give any decent guy a chance if they were to just ask. Trust me."

"Maybe," Kevin said passively, but inside he was freaking out. _If I were to just ask him…_

Nat groaned. "C'mon, man. He's just like you. Bad with flirting and showing interest, but I'm sure that would change if you were to just make a move."

"I'll think about it."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. I'll think about it. I kinda do want to ask him out soon, and if he really indicated that I have a chance-"

Kevin was cut off by Nat's loud squeal. "I thought I'd have to spill more about what he said to convince you, but this went swimmingly!"

"Wait. What else did he say!?"

"Don't worry about it. Just ask out Double Cutie. Goodnight, Kevin!"

"No! Tell me what he said, Nat!" Kevin demanded before looking at his cell to see the "call ended" screen. _Motherfucker._

Kevin called back but Nat didn't pick up. _Whatever. Just going to trust him and figure out what I'm going to do about asking Edd out._


	2. Monday

**Monday, First Period**

Kevin had a free period, which meant he spent the time thinking up the perfect way to ask Edd out. He's going to flirt with him in the meantime, just to make sure that Edd really is into him, but he's definitely going to ask him out.

 **Monday, Lunch**

"So, there's a home game this Friday. You thinking about going?"

Edd scoffs. "Oh, gracious no!"

"Why not!?" When Edd just takes another bite of his sandwich instead of answering, Kevin continues. "C'mon, Edd. Please? Please come to the game? For me?"

"Certainly not! Though you are a dear friend, I cannot see myself in that situation. It will be far too noisy and boisterous and crowded for my taste. I do apologize, but it would have to be something rather drastic to cause me to go to a high school football game."

"But it's the big game against Lemon Brook!"

"So, it's going to be even more crowded than usual! No thank you! Besides, who we play is nowhere near drastic enough for me to consider going. It doesn't even concern me!"

 _It totally concerns you 'cause I was going to ask you out after the game, if we won. But that's kinda hard to do if YOU DON'T SHOW UP._ Kevin lets out a loud sigh and stabs at his sad looking green beans on his tray.

"Kevin, I'm sorry, but I'm just not into football games and crowds that much."

"I know, I know. Sorry for being whiny about it."

Edd gives him a sympathetic grin. "How about… well… if you're free… how about we hang out? Maybe at some other point this weekend after the game? I mean, if you're not busy and-"

"How about sooner? You free today?"

Edd laughs. "I don't think I can hang out today. I have swim practice and then Ed needs help with a project tonight."

"How about tomorrow? Wait. No. I'm supposed to go to Nat's for Taco Tuesday, unless you wanna, nah, nevermind."

"Please don't ask me to go to that. You're more likely to see me at a football game than to have me over for dinner at Nathan's."

Kevin snatches a carrot stick from Edd and waves it at him. "That's exactly why I stopped myself." After he finishes off the stolen carrot, he suggests, "How about we hang out Wednesday? It's a half day because of parent-teacher conferences, so there's no practice, no club activities. You'll have to wait a bit because Ma's coming in to talk to one of my teachers, now don't give me that face, it's nothing bad! …but if you don't mind waiting, she can give us a ride home afterwards… and we can hang out? Maybe?"

Edd looks at him skeptically. "Why are you trying so hard to hang out with me so soon?"

 _So I can flirt with you more and maybe ask you out sooner since you refuse to go to the game…_ "I don't know… Been wanting to hang out with you for quite some time now. And you just seem really cool and I want to get to know you better, outside of school… Is that okay?"

Kevin melts a little at the way Edd beams at him. Edd doesn't respond though, but simply nods slightly as he goes back to his lunch. "Well, if there's no objections, then I guess I'll see you after school on Wednesday."

Kevin busies himself with his lunch, waiting for a reply, when it dawns on him. _Is he not saying anything… not objecting… Dude. This is great! Right!? Shit. Maybe I should up it some more. Try flirting again. However the fuck you do that…_

 **Monday, After Practice**

Kevin was almost at the door to the pool room when Edd threw it open in a flurry. Kevin stumbled back and looked wide-eyed at Edd who was frozen on the spot. "Oh, dear me. I'm so sorry! I almost injured you!"

Kevin shook himself. "You weren't that close. It just took me by surprised, that's all."

"That's a relief," Edd said, before suddenly rushing forward, past Kevin. "We got out a little late and I have to hurry home before Ed gets there. He has a spare key in case of emergencies and judging by last week, he thinks using my entire pantry when he's peckish after practice constitutes as an emergency."

Kevin jogs to catch up with Edd and grabs him by the shoulder, stopping him. "Woah. Slow down. You've got plenty of time to avoid that."

"But if Ed-"

"Ed will not beat us home. We just got done ourselves and coach is making him clean up the equipment room. With Nat. Knowing how he gets distracted and how it humors Nat, I-"

"We probably have until tomorrow."

Kevin laughs. "Exactly. Well, coach will kick them out when he's ready to go home-"

"Naturally."

"-but you get the point."

Edd nods and continues his trek home, at a more leisurely pace.

"So why are they cleaning the equipment room?"

"Long story short, they were paired to run drills together and it resulted in them being half naked and all the water coolers getting spilled. I think they were playing chicken at one point."

"I'm even more confused now…"

Kevin bellowed out a laugh and told Edd the story on their way home. When they got to the cul-de-sac, Kevin decided to walk Edd all the way up to his door instead of just parting ways. He's done this a few times before, but only when there was an obvious cause, such as helping Edd carry home stuff or sharing an umbrella. So, he knew why Edd was giving him a weird look when Kevin followed him up the drive way.

Edd unlocked his front door, opened it a crack, then looked back at Kevin with confusion. Kevin himself was confused as to what he should do now.

"Well… I should probably let you get ready for Ed's bombardment of your pantry."

Edd chuckled. "Perhaps."

"We still on for Wednesday, after Ma gets done with her meeting?"

"I look forward to it!"

"Sweet!" Kevin says, then hesitates a moment. "Just like you," he adds with a wink.

Embarrassment hits him immediately and he turns and sprints off across the street, rushing inside, and running upstairs, straight to his room. He flings himself onto his bed and groans into his pillow. _"Sweet, just like you"!? The fuck am I doing!? Ugh. I really hope I didn't just ruin everything with my inability to speak to him._


	3. Tuesday

**Tuesday, Second Period**

Nat leans after not long after class starts and whispers, "Dude. Have you seen Double Dreamboat today?"

"Double _Dreamboat_? Well, that's a new one."

"A very deserving one!"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh. You'll totally understand once you see him."

Kevin tried to get more information out of Nat but for once he was extremely invested in learning.

 **Tuesday, Third Period**

Kevin totally did understand once he saw Edd. Edd is wearing well-fitted dress pants, a lavender button up shirt, and a skinny black tie. His shoes are shined to perfection and even his hat looks freshly pressed. Kevin can tell you about every instance Edd tucks a lock of ebony hair back into his hat, or every time he fidgets with his cuffs, or every time Edd smooths out his clothes with his hands. But Kevin would struggle to tell you what happened in class since he himself struggled to look at anything but Edd. _I've seen him dress up for presentations and such, but it was always just khakis and a sweater. Not this. Why is he dressed to the nines? I'm not complaining, but damn. Just. Damn._

Once the bell signaling the end of class rang, Kevin darted forward and stood by Edd's desk as he packed his belongings away.

"Hey, Edd, what's with the get-up?"

"I have a presentation in my last class today," he replied, standing up and headed out the door, turning right in the hall. Kevin followed instead of heading to his locker to drop off his own books. "I know this is a bit much compared to how I usually dress, but mother and father are in town for parent-teacher conference and they are meeting a few of the teachers today since they cannot do it all tomorrow."

"Wait, so you have parent-teacher meetings as well? But why?"

"They just want to make sure everything is going as well as possible and to idly chat with my teachers. That's all. And don't worry. We'll still be able to hang out tomorrow," Edd adds with a grin.

Suddenly, Kevin grabs Edd's books from him and uses his free hand to smooth out the front of Edd's shirt. "Kevin? What on earth are you doing? Give me back my books!"

"You have a presentation and your parents are here to meet your teachers. Can't have your clothes wrinkled 'cause you insist on carrying your entire life with you to class."

Edd hesitates a moment with his arms still outstretched, reaching for his books. After Kevin raises his eyebrows at him with a "try me" look, Edd gives in and allows Kevin to carry his books for him. Kevin followed him to his locker and then to the nurse's office. Kevin promised he would hurry back to class, but he got lost in thought, so he was still a few steps away from the gym by the time the bell rang.

 **Tuesday, Fourth Period**

"Dude, why were you late?" Nat panted out, catching up to Kevin who had to run laps.

Kevin shrugged before saying, "So… I saw Edd…"

"AND!?"

"Damn."

Nat laughed as he jogged beside Kevin. "Did you tell him that?"

"Hell no. Just not gonna 'damn' him out of nowhere."

"Well, did you at least compliment him?"

Kevin faltered a little, "Um… no? I don't think I did…"

"Dude! Got to at least let him know. I'm sure he'll be all over that."

Kevin nodded. "Yeah, you're right. I'll do it at lunch."

Nat stopped dead in his tracks. "Did you just say I'm right AND take my advice?"

Kevin looked back and shrugged as Nat caught up to him again. "Yeah, I mean, he probably would like that."

"So, are you really going to make a move?"

"Yeah, going to try to flirt with him a bit and hopefully ask him out this week before the break."

Nat stopped dead in his tracks again but before Kevin could look back this time, he heard Nat shouting, "TAKE COVER! THE WORLD IS ENDING!"

Kevin looked back and saw Nat running wildly all over the gym, still shouting about the signs of the end times. _That asshole…_

 **Tuesday, Lunch**

Kevin took the extra napkins he grabbed in the lunch line and started opening them up and putting them on Edd.

"Kevin. What has gotten into you?"

"You look hella nice today. I'd hate for your clothes to get ruined by accidental spilled food."

Edd blushed as he put a hand on Kevin's own, stopping him from applying a fifth napkin. Edd takes it and tucks it into his collar, to cover the front of his shirt. "This should be more than suffice, thank you."

Kevin grins and they begin their lunch in silence. After a few minutes, Edd finally blurts out, "Are you sure this isn't over-doing it?"

"What are you talking about?"

"My clothes. I thought this would be suffice but I feel like I might have gone overboard due to my anxiety of my parents along with a major presentation."

"Nah, it looks great… You know Nat referred to you as 'Double Dreamboat' today…"

Edd rolled his eyes, "I know. He saw me before fifth period and told me so." Edd opened his thermos and took a sip of his green tea.

"Yeah, well I agree with him. Definitely look like a dreamboat."

Edd sputtered on his drink and quickly grabbed for the napkins on his lap to clean the mess. Kevin tried to suppress his giggle as he handed over the rest of his stack of napkins.

 **Tuesday, After Practice**

Kevin was waiting for Kevin outside the pool area, when he sees Edd walk out of the swim coach's office, followed by the coach and two other people he didn't recognize. As they got closer, he realized that they had to be Edd's parents and he deflated. _Fuck. I totally forgot that Edd's parents were in town… Guess we're not walking home._

Kevin started to turn to leave, but he was already spotted, Edd waved and jogged over to him. "Were you waiting long?"

"Ah, no, just got here?" Kevin said confused. "Sorry, kinda forgot you said your parents were in town."

"Yes, but they're done with the meetings for now."

"Ah… aren't you going home with them though?"

"Of course, but I already asked them if you could ride with us back to the cul-de-sac since we usually walk home together."

"Oh! Sure! Thanks man!"

They walked over to Edd's parents who were saying goodbye to the swim coach. Kevin started to introduce himself when Edd's mother cut him off. "You must be Kevin! Edd's told us all about you!" She exclaims with a wink at the end.

 _OH GOD. WHAT DID HE SAY TO HER!?_ Kevin was sure he wasn't hiding his panic well.

Elizabeth, Edd's mother continued to make small talk with Kevin, who noted that Edd was watching in terror and Edd's father, Marion, seemed to be indifferent towards everything that was going on. They made their way to the Vincents' SUV, where Kevin seized an opportunity to continue to be on Elizabeth's good side. He quickly ran forward and opened the door for both Elizabeth and Edd. He did the same upon exiting the vehicle once they reached the cul-de-sac. Elizabeth invited him to stay for dinner, but Kevin politely declined with, "As much as I'd love to, I have prior dinner plans, and I don't feel right cancelling on him again."

Elizabeth said she understood and hoped to see him again soon. Even Marion said it was a pleasure seeing him, even though he didn't say anything to Kevin outside of the initial introductions. Marion and Kevin shook hands when parting, and when Kevin tried to shake Elizabeth's hand as well, she pulled him into a tight hug. Kevin laughed through it and was still laughing when Edd sheepishly approached. "I'm so sorry, she just-"

Kevin quickly pulled Edd into a hug as well, initially worried it was overstepping until he felt Edd immediately relax and hug him back. "See you tomorrow, Edd."

"Tomorrow!" Edd said back as Kevin broke the hug and darted towards his house.

 **Tuesday, Evening**

"Leave. Now!"

"But I just assembled my next taco!"

"YOU TURNED DOWN A DINNER INVITE FROM THE IN-LAWS!"

Kevin gave Nat a blank look. "They understood."

"GO!" Nat demanded, grabbing at Kevin's plate.

"Man, get off!" Kevin managed to push Nat aside and resituate himself. "Besides, it would be super awkward going back there after I already said I had other plans and goodbye and everything."

"Ah, after you kissed him goodbye in front of his parents?"

"The fuck, Nat!?"

"So, you didn't?" Nat teased.

"No! I mean, I gave him a hug goodbye… after his mom hugged me… but that's it!"

"Damn. I was hoping that Double Delightful was downplaying things."

Kevin paused with his taco halfway to his mouth. "What are you talking about?" he asked sternly.

"I was texting him about his parents and you meeting them and he mentioned you hugged him today."

"Did it bother him or something?"

"Oh, no, I just think he wasn't expecting it."

"Ah. I mean, it was just a hug. It's not that serious."

Kevin continued to eat his meal. After a minute, Nat said, "You looked worried. Are you stressing about the hug?"

"Eh, sorta."

Nat quickly snatched Kevin's phone off the table and raced around the kitchen and dining room area as Kevin chased him, demanding it back. By the time Kevin got his phone back, the damage had already been done. He opened his messages to see that Nat had texted Edd.

 _Kevin_ : You cool with me hugging you from now on, right?

"The fuck you doing!? How could you ask him that!?"

"It's just a hug. It's not that serious," Nat mocked him.

Before Kevin could retort, and possibly attack Nat and end his life, his phone chimed.

 _Edd_ : I am cool with it if you are.

"Since you're grinning at your phone like that I'm going to guess that it was Edd replying and he said he's cool with it and would possibly like to make out."

"Nat. Would you possibly like to fuck off?"

"Not a chance!"


	4. Wednesday

**Wednesday, After School (Half Day)**

Kevin and his mother find Edd waiting by the front of the school after the parent-teacher conference. Kevin's mother gushes about how handsome and polite Edd is, and Kevin just wants to die on the spot.

 _I knew I shouldn't have told her about liking him. I knew it. I mean, she's cool with it, always has been since I came out, but now she's just doing the most._

This was only made worse when she announced that Edd was to take shotgun so that she can get to know him better. After they got in the car, Kevin's mother started asking him all sorts of questions, which Edd kindly answered, but with each one, Kevin's regret slowly increased.

When they arrived at the Barr house and his mother, Kathleen, got out of the car, Edd whispered back to Kevin, "Your mother is quite pleasant!" Kevin was now feeling a little guilty but was glad that Edd was not put off by all the questions.

When they got out of the car, Edd immediately started headed for his house.

"Dude! Where you going?"

Edd looked back over his shoulder. "I'm just putting my stuff up. That's all."

"I'll come with!" Kevin announced, following him. "We'll be right back, Ma!"

"Sure thing! I'm going to go ahead and get started on lunch. I'm famished!"

As they were walking up Edd's driveway, Edd tripped and fell against Kevin.

"Dude you alright?" Kevin helped Edd upright and then looked down at Edd's feet. "How is it the super organized Edd has BOTH his shoelaces untied?"

"Oh dear, let me just-" Edd stopped his words when Kevin suddenly knelt down and started tying Edd's shoelaces for him. "Kevin, I can do that myself."

"You got your books in your arms and I'm already doing it… besides, I don't want you falling for anyone… unless it's me of course…" Kevin groaned on the inside at his cheesy line but was pleased to see Edd blushing once he finished and stood back up.

Once inside, Kevin immediately took off his shoes, grabbed Edd's books, and started to head upstairs. "Kevin, where are you going?"

"I'm putting your stuff away."

"But you don't… even know… where…" Edd trailed off as he followed Kevin, realizing that Kevin knew exactly where he was going and what he was doing. When Kevin finished putting the books on the corner of the desk, as Edd likes, and hung the bag on the back of the chair, Edd asked, "How did you know?"

"Dude, I watched you do this everyday for almost a week when we had that history project."

"But that was… 8 months ago!"

"So? Anyways, ready to go back and have some lunch?"

Edd stands in the middle of his room awkwardly before blurting out, "Actually… I'd also like to get changed before-"

"Oh! My bad!" Kevin said, walking past him and sliding out of the room. He hears the door shut behind him as he walks down the stairs. _Why am I so friggin nervous!?_ A few moments later, Edd reappears in more relaxed clothes. "Now you ready to go back?"

Edd simply nodded and followed Kevin back downstairs and eventually across the street. As soon as they entered the house Kevin yelled out, "Ma! We're home!"

"Good! Come in here and get the tray!"

Kevin walked into the kitchen and noticed that she had prepared a bunch of finger sandwiches and bowls of snack foods from tiny pretzels to grapes to popcorn. "I figured a bunch of snack foods instead of an actual meal might be better since Kevin probably has either a movie or video games planned."

"Sounds about right," Kevin laughed. He turned to Edd as he grabbed the tray. "Got a preference?"

"Movie please, I'm absolutely horrible at video games!"

Kevin sighed dramatically and rolled his head before heading to the living room, "Ugh. Now we GOT TO play some games after you said that!"

And they did. And Edd was right. It was horrible! And Kevin was certainly no help as he kept getting Edd all flustered and fumbling with his constant awful flirting. Flirting mixed with typical gaming insults. It was probably more horrible than Edd's video game skills.

"Why do all the cute ones choose the ugliest characters?"

"You're the smartest person I know… but your brilliance is no match for video game physics."

"How are you so graceful and elegant in the water in real life, but you just nearly drowned here?"

"Dang, Edd, killing innocent people… I thought you were so kindhearted…"

"Dude! What are you doing!? You're as bad as Nat, but at least you're adorable."

And with that last one, they failed another mission. Edd sighed heavily and reached for a finger sandwich. "Can we watch a movie now?"

"Certainly… I'm sorry for laughing, by the way, I was only teasing. I meant no harm by it."

"I know, I just hate to… disappoint you, that's all."

"Dude. You didn't. I had fun. Did you?" Edd nodded as he took another bite of the sandwich. "Cool. So, I'll pull out a few DVDs and you can pick from those."

After Edd picks out a movie and Kevin starts it, Kevin gets lost in his own thoughts. He ultimately decides that with the way Edd reacted to all his awful flirting, he really does have a shot at asking him out, so he will, as soon as the end credits start to roll.

About halfway through the movie, Kevin debates between doing the blanket thing again, or maybe the fake yawn to put your arm around someone thing, or maybe both. He works up the courage to ask Edd for the blanket since it's closest to him, but then the doorbell rings. Kathleen was walking by at the time and opens the door before Kevin could even move.

The next thing Kevin knows is that he's standing up, saying "NO!" repeatedly as Kathleen welcomes Nat into the house, who proceeds to hug her before rushing for the couch. They end up finishing the movie with Nat on the far end of the couch between Edd and the blanket. _Well, at least Edd is a lot closer this time… too bad it's all because he's trying to increase the space between him and Nat._

 **Wednesday, Evening**

After they go back to playing video games for a while, Edd mostly just watching, Kathleen invites them to stay for dinner. Both Edd and Nat agree, which causes delight and grief for Kevin.

After dinner, Kevin manages to pull Nat aside and tells him to bug off. However, it's too late. As soon as they return to the kitchen, Edd announces that he's headed home to work on homework for the night. Kevin missed his chance.

All three boys leave the house and Nat bids them good night before driving off. Kevin tells Edd that he'll walk him home, and Edd allows it. At the door, Kevin hugs Edd and says, "Thanks for coming over!"

"Certainly! I had fun!" Edd says, pulling away from the hug.

"I'm glad. Well, sweet dream, Edd!" Kevin says with a smirk before jogging off back to his home.

"A-and you as well!" Edd calls after him.


	5. Thursday

**Thursday, Fourth Period**

About ten minutes into the video they were watching in health class, Kevin asked to go to the restroom. Instead, he rushed to the nurse's office. He jogged into the room as a startled Edd stared at him.

"Hey, so I just found out that Nat's going to need my help preparing for our group project in sixth period."

"He didn't do his share of the work?"

"Oh, he did, for the most part, but he left his jump drive at home, so we got to finish putting it together and work on the last slide."

"Well, that isn't too bad."

"I suppose not. But I'll have to skip lunch to do it."

Edd slumps a little. "Oh… I see."

"But I'll still walk home with you today! And if Nat doesn't goof off too much, I'll swing by at the end of lunch."

Edd perks up a little after that. They looked at each other for a while before Edd finally broke the silence. "Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Nah, just wanted to let you know the bad news… and I wanted to see my favorite nurse," Kevin finishes, with a wink, before darting out to go back to health class.

 **Thursday, Lunch**

Kevin and Nat manage to finish their project, ready for the presentation in their next class. Kevin quickly packs up and rushes for the nurse's office, hoping to catch Edd before their next class. However, about halfway there, the bell rang. Kevin hadn't even bothered to check the time before leaving the library and didn't realize it was already that late. The halls began to fill as Kevin rushed to see if he could still catch Edd as he was leaving, but by the time he got there, Edd was already gone.

 **Thursday, After School**

Kevin sat on the bleachers near the pool, watching Edd practice. Football practice had finished early today so they can get enough rest before the big game tomorrow. So, Kevin decided to go inside to wait on Edd, and maybe do some homework.

It wasn't until later that he realized, the hard way, there was a flaw to this plan: Edd doing laps in only swimwear. Kevin did try to return to his worksheet from time to time, but each time he stole a glance, his eyes would linger a lot longer. At one point, he could have sworn Edd noticed him, since it appeared that Edd froze on the spot while looking in his direction. This was confirmed a few moments later when Edd was on the closer side of the pool, and he timidly waved at Kevin, who waved back hesitantly.

Once practice was over and everyone headed inside the locker room to change, Kevin finally got back to his homework. Before he could finish the last problem, he was startled by Edd suddenly appearing next to him.

"You didn't have to wait on me."

"Of course, I did."

"Why?"

"I didn't get to see your adorable face at lunch, and I did say I'd walk you home…" Kevin replied while packing up his stuff.

"Did you not have practice today?"

"I did. But coach let us out early so we don't wear ourselves out before the Lemon Brook game."

"I'm so sorry you had to wait so long."

"Dude, will you cut it out? It's fine. I got some work done and I got to see you swim. Did you get a new swim jammer?"

"Um… y-yeah." Edd said, blushing, before he led the way down the bleachers.

"They look nice… As in, you look good in them…"

Edd tugged on his hat as he led the way out of the building.

Kevin then decided to kill the silence by asking Edd about the current chemistry club's big project. As Edd was detailing the project with wild hand gestures, they made it down the side walk and to the entrance to student parking. Kevin grabbed Edd by the shoulder just in time to stop him from crossing the road as a student driver flew by without even trying to stop at the stop sign. Edd stood in place, clutching his hands to his chest. Kevin slides his hand across Edd's back to his other shoulder and whispers, "Are you okay?"

"Yes. Just a little shaken."

Kevin waited as Edd caught his breath and then walked him the rest of the way home, arm still draped across his shoulders. He didn't realize this until they reached Edd's door and Kevin had to awkwardly let go and maneuver around to the other side of Edd so Edd can properly unlock his door.

"So, I still can't convince you to go to the game tomorrow?"

"Not a chance."

"That's too bad. Seeing your adorable self in the stands would surely make my day… probably more than beating Lemon Brook."

Edd started fidgeting with the bottom of his sweater. "Well, I-I… Um…"

"See you in class tomorrow, Edd!" Kevin said, with a quick hug.

Edd hesitantly hugged back and stuttered out, "S-see you!" He then quickly stepped inside his house and closed the door, but Kevin was still able to glimpse him pulling his hat down over his eyes.

 _If he won't come to the game, I suppose I just have to ask him out tomorrow during lunch._


	6. Friday

**Friday, Third Period**

Kevin spent an unhealthy amount of time staring at Edd, considering how he should ask Edd out.

 **Friday, Fifth Period**

There was an exam. Kevin finished in record time and was excited for the chance to go see Edd, who had already finished and headed to the nurse's office for lunch. However, he was stopped by Nat in the hall who had also finished the exam in his class early.

"Dude! You gonna ask him tonight?"

"I know I said I'd do it at the game, but he's not going…"

"That doesn't mean you can't still ask him out."

"Oh, I'm going to. At lunch."

"MY MAN!" Nat beamed and threw an arm around Kevin. Just then the lunch bell rang. Kevin shrugged off Nat's arm and rushed for the Cafeteria. "Where you going?"

"I need to go get my lunch… so I can go get my dork!"

Kevin rolled his eyes at Nat's squeal.

 **Friday, Lunch**

Kevin awkwardly stands in the doorway to the nurse's office, lunch tray in hand. He watches as Edd darts back and forth between two students, one laying on the cot in the far corner, cold washcloth on her forehead, and the other sitting on the chair, thermometer in his mouth. Edd writes something down as someone taps Kevin on the shoulder from behind. Kevin steps out of the door when he realizes it was the school nurse, trying to get back into the infirmary. He watches the nurse rush in and take over, telling Edd to go on his lunch break since she can take it from here. As the nurse calls the emergency contact for the two students, Edd grabs his lunch box and finally notices Kevin. He smiles at him and gestures towards the door. Edd quietly leads him to a chemistry room.

"Whenever there's too many people in there, I tend to hide out in here instead. But this rarely happens."

"Ah," Kevin says, "But are you sure you were supposed to leave, I mean-"

"Yes, I did more than I should, honestly." Edd takes a seat and starts unpacking his lunchbox. "I can take temperatures and such, but I can't diagnose anyone, therefore I can't determine if they should go home or not…"

"I see," Kevin said, settling onto a lab bench next to Edd. "So, you can take people's temperatures?"

"Yes, why?"

"I think you might need to take mine."

Edd quickly puts down his sandwich and wipes his hand clean before feeling Kevin's forehead with the back of his hand. "Are you feeling feverish!?"

Kevin readjusts his cap that Edd accidently nudges before replying with, "Only every time I see you."

Edd removes his hand from Kevin with a stuttered motion, looking a little flushed himself.

"Well… That's… That's quite the predicament…" Edd busies himself with pulling out the rest of his meal from his lunch box.

"What's that green stuff you've been drinking recently?"

"Matcha."

"Ma-what?"

Edd giggles. "Matcha. It's a type of green tea. Here." Edd pours out a bit into the lid of the thermos and hands it to Kevin.

Kevin gasps when he takes a sip. "Good gracious. That's absolutely bitter! How can you drink this stuff?"

Edd shrugs, taking a sip without flinching from the thermos. "It's not too bad to me. I like it. Besides, a little bit of bitter every now and again can be quite helpful."

Kevin stares at him for a moment with confusion before his face relaxes into an expression of sudden understanding. "Ah! So, you need something bitter to balance out all your sweetness."

Edd chokes a little on his drink. He quickly puts the thermos down and wipes his mouth clean before jerking his head towards Kevin.

"Why do you keep doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"The incessant teasing!"

"I-I… I'm not teasing…" Edd just looks at him skeptically as Kevin slouches back sheepishly. He rubs the back of his neck as he continues. "Honest. I haven't been trying to tease you… I just… I don't really know how to flirt… so yeah… I'm real sorry if-"

Kevin looks up and Edd has pulled his hat down over his eyes, but he can see the full blush along his neck and arms.

"You were… f-flirting with me?" Edd mumbles out through the fabric of his hat.

"Yeah… Or at least I've been trying to…" _Fuck. This whole time he thinks I've just been teasing him… ugh… it's gonna be hard to go from this to asking him out on a date…_

Kevin gently pulls on Edd's hands until they are removed from his hat. Then he gently nudges the hat up until he can see Edd's eyes. As soon as Edd sees Kevin he blurts out, "BUT WHY?"

"Oh… Um… I just… I just wanted to… and I kinda wanted to see if you felt the same way I did, before I did anything drastic, like ask if you wanted to maybe like hang out again… or you know… go out on a date or something…?"

"What do you mean you wanted to see if I felt the same way you did?"

Kevin sighs heavily. "I… I like you, Edd. A lot…"

Kevin waits for a response but all he gets from Edd is silence as Edd diverts his eyes and slumps in his seat. "I, um… could you say something please?"

"Right… well… Kevin, I just… I don't know how to say this… I can't… I just don't… I'm sorry, this just doesn't make sense…" Edd sighs and rubs his hands over his eyes. "You see, with the way _I_ feel… I just don't-"

"Edd, it's perfectly okay." Kevin picks up his lunch tray and stands. "I understand if you don't feel like that towards me. It's fine… Sorry if I made you uncomfortable…" And with that, Kevin leaves.

Kevin returned his lunch tray to the cafeteria and spent the rest of the lunch period sitting outside on the patio since it was far too cold for anyone else to be out there. He sulks as he regrets believing he had a chance.

 _At least I don't have to see Edd for the rest of the day, or for the whole week after for that matter. Got plenty of time to regain my bearings. Ugh. But third period on Monday we get back from break is going to be so awkward. Why did I tell him how I feel? Why did I even bother trying to flirt with him? I completely messed everything up!_


	7. Friday, Part 2

**Friday, Football Game**

 _The fuck is he doing!?_

Between plays Nat keeps making weird gestures and Kevin is beginning to think Nat is possibly having a stroke. Any other time he's tried to figure out what's going on, but two things are currently stopping him. It's the big game against Lemon Brook so all his focus should be on the plays. And he knows all his focus is not on the game since he keeps replaying his most recent interactions with Edd, trying to assess where it all went wrong.

Finally, at one point, Kevin realizes that Nat's also been trying to say something to him, but he couldn't hear it over the other players and the crowd. _The fuck is he being so quiet for? Any other time all you can hear is Nat?_

After that quarter ends, Kevin jogs towards Nat and asks, "The fuck have you been doing?"

"Trying to get you to look at 2 o'clock."

Kevin looks towards his 2 o'clock, and just sees the benches and a very frustrated looking coach. Which is understandable because they've been playing sloppily and are already down 14 points.

"Dude. Not your current 2 o'clock. The field's 2 o'clock!"

Kevin looked to the scoreboard, and then directed his vision to the right of it, towards the stands. There were so many people there. _What was Nat on about?_ "Dude. It's just the crowd. I-"

"Keep. Looking." Nat hissed.

Kevin was a little taken aback at this, and continued to scan the crowd, until he saw him. Edd was bouncing up and down and waving his arms frantically. If it wasn't for that gapped-tooth smile he's seen almost everyday for the past month, he would hardly recognize him because of how bundled up he was. _Dude. It's almost like he's buried under a pile of scarfs and jackets,_ Kevin chuckled to himself before waving back. Edd froze for a second and waved back normally, still grinning.

"THERE WE GO! FINALLY!" Nat said, only to be cut off by coach yelling at him to focus. "But my ship!" Nat mumbled in response, and Kevin suppressed a laugh.

Kevin honestly did try to listen to the coach before they had to go back onto the field, but it was hard to when his hopes had him so far off the ground now. _He actually made it. Mr. "I don't do crowds or football" is here at one of our biggest games. Even after basically rejecting me he showed up and looks… well… really fucking happy to see me… The fuck does this mean?_

Kevin just hoped that this means that at the very least they could still remain friends after all this, and uses this optimism to motivate his gameplay.

They ended up winning by the skin of their teeth, through a freaking technicality, but they still won.

Kevin looked up to the stands to wave at Edd after the game was over, but he couldn't find him. _He was here forth quarter… I hope he saw the end… and I hope he's not trying to hide from me… Oh fuck… what if he-_

"WE DID IT!" Nat yelled as he picked up Kevin and spun him around. Kevin just laughed through it, without even threatening Nat's life once.

 **Friday, Post-Game**

After they were mostly changed and coached gave his "Y'all did great!" speech, Nat started shoving Kevin around.

"The fuck you doing?"

"Giving you a shove," Nat said, pushing him a little harder.

"What!?"

"A shove in the right direction, though I'm not sure what direction Edd's currently in." Nat started to try to spin Kevin around in another direction. Kevin pushed Nat off him, which just prompted him to shove him back. Soon thereafter they were laughing and shoving each other while Kevin protested Nat's last statement.

"Dude. I already told you. I was rejected."

"I think you just misunderstood. Trust me."

Kevin rolled his eyes and tried to shove Nat especially hard but ended up slipping and causing the both of them to fall against the lockers. Kevin hissed in pain and slowly stood back up, looking at his left arm. There was a gash and it had already started bleeding. Nat noticed the same time Kevin did, and had already bolted up and ran for the first aid kit. As Nat was dressing the wound as best he could, he whispered, "I really think you should try again."

"Why should I believe you this time?" Kevin said snarkily, though deep down inside he was hoping that he could believe him again.

Nat sighed and reached for his gym back. He pulled out his phone and waved it at Kevin. "Just trust me. You probably used your negative Kevin logic to misread things, and Edd's not the best with certain social cues. So just go and try again."

Kevin thought about it for a moment, and decided that _worse case scenario, I'll just get rejected but then try to talk things out so me and Edd can remain friends. Best case, scenario… well…_ "Okay… I'll ask him."

"Just be direct."

"Fine, fine. I'll just _directly_ ask him out… on a date…"

"Gonna do it tonight if Edd's still up?"

"Sure. Why not? For fuck's sake, could you stop squealing like that!?"

Nat, of course, did not stop squealing, but continued to annoy Kevin and secretly texted someone periodically. _He better not be saying shit to Edd… well… he did kinda give me a redo… maybe… but at this point, I'd much rather he stay out of it from now on…_

Nat exclaimed, "YOU BETTER TELL ME EVERYTHING ASAP" as he dropped Kevin off at his house.

Kevin just rolled his eyes and waved him off before heading inside to finally shower.

 **Friday, Night**

Kevin quickly finishes his shower and rushes towards his bedroom window. He looks out across the street and realizes that Edd's light is still on. He immediately calls him and hopes that Edd didn't just accidently fall asleep with the light on. Edd picks up on the third ring with a tired and soft, "Hello? Kevin?"

"Hey, I didn't wake you, did I?"

"No, no, no. I wasn't asleep, though I am close to it. Did you need something?"

"Um, well… if you can stay up for a few more minutes, do you mind coming downstairs?"

Kevin hears a gasp before Edd says, "You're not already here, are you?" in his normal register.

"Nah. But I can be in, like, 20 seconds."

There's a pause before Edd says, "Okay. See you soon."

Kevin throws on his hat and puts his letterman jacket over his pajamas. He rushes out his house, across the street, and makes it to Edd's door just as Edd opens it. Edd invites him in and stands awkwardly in the foyer as Kevin toes off his sneakers and slides out of the letterman. When he goes to readjust his cap, Edd gasps.

"I didn't see you get hurt at the game!"

Kevin pauses, confused, until he remembers his arm. He glances at it and says, "Oh, this? I kinda cut it on the locker door in the field house when me and Nat were goofing off. It's-"

"It needs to be disinfected and dressed!" Edd said, pulling him towards the downstairs bathroom.

As Edd was cleaning and dressing the wound, he clears his throat and says, "I would like to apologize for today."

"What do you mean?"

Edd's hands faulter a bit before he continues. "I feel like I might have given you the wrong impression when you told me how you feel. And I'm sorry for that and for any trouble it might have cause you."

"Dude. Don't worry about it."

 _ALL THE WORRIES. WHAT DO YOU MEAN WRONG IMPRESSION!? DO YOU-_

"I will worry about it. I just…" Edd sighs as he finishes dressing Kevin's wound, putting all the supplies away. "You gave such a bold confession and it just caught me off guard. I simply don't do well with surprises at all. Also, I wasn't sure what to say since I never thought that you might feel the same way… I didn't even think about ever saying it to you, so I wasn't sure how to. Besides, Nat made it a little more awkward for me since he's been talking about this sort of thing a lot recently, and it has seemed to keep the pipe dream going. I felt like I was getting up hopes up and-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Kevin said, standing up and cutting off Edd's rambling. "Let's back it up a bit… you… you said something about feeling the same way…"

Edd couldn't pull his hat down fast enough to prevent Kevin from seeing his blush. Even if he could, Kevin could still tell since it had spread down his neck. "I seem to… have the same sort of feelings towards you, as you have recently expressed towards me." Edd said through his hat.

After a long silence Edd peaked out from his hat. Kevin was grinning widely. He raised his newly bandaged arm and said, "Well, since you're done playing nurse's aide, thanks for that by the way," Edd nodded as Kevin used that arm to grab Edd's hand and hold it. "And since you've just confirmed that you feel the same way… How about we go on a date? We can go see a movie tomorrow if you're free…"

Edd somehow managed to flush even harder as he nodded. Kevin pulled him into a hug and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank goodness! Oh… and I'm sorry if asking you out was another bold confession or whatever," he teased.

"It's fine. I was actually expecting it."

Kevin pulled back from the hug but still kept his hands on Edd. He looked at him confused and said, "Huh? What do you mean?"

"Oh, Nathan might have let it slip."

"Wait. How!? Did he like call you just before I got here or something? What happened?"

"Oh, well… after our interaction at lunch, I was really confused. I was relieved that you weren't teasing me and elated by your confession but distraught at your sudden departure. I wasn't sure what it all meant, and by the time I got home… Well, I guess I was desperate." Edd sighed and said, "I texted Nat and told him what happened before I asked for help."

"Oh, no."

"I know, I know. I'm sorry."

"It's fine, Edd. Nothing to apologize for. But then what happened?"

"Well, he just told me to come to the game while he figured out what's up. After the game, as I was heading home with Nazz, he texted me and said that if I could, I should stay up and wait for you to come over."

"So, you figured I was going to come over and ask you out?"

"Not… not exactly… wait here…"

Edd left the bathroom and headed upstairs. Kevin waited at the bottom of the stairs and was a little confused when Edd returned with just his cell phone. He handed it to Kevin who saw that it was opened to his messages with Nat, but at further inspections, messages _from_ Nat would be a more accurate statement.

 _Nathan_ : Just wait for him, plz. I swear he'll be there… if he knows what's best for him.

 _Nathan_ : Has he shown up yet? Hopefully soon…

 _Nathan_ : Dude. It's been a while…

 _Nathan_ : are you guys dating now?

 _Nathan_ : If Kevin doesn't show up in the next half hour, let me know.

 _Nathan_ : Or you know what, just go over there yourself. Surprise HIM for once!

 _Nathan_ : btw, can I be the captain of your ship?

Kevin groans. _Letting Nat have a phone and now access to Edd has got to be some sort of war crime_. "Sorry about Nat." Edd just shrugs and grins. "So, you knew I was going to ask you out?"

Edd nods and takes his phone back from Kevin. Kevin mumbles something about killing Nat, when Edd says, "After 4."

"Huh?"

"You asked about the movies. I'm free after 4 tomorrow."

"Choice!" Kevin grinned but it quickly disappeared as Edd failed to stifle a yawn. "I suppose I should let you get to bed now."

"I suppose. Let me walk you to the door."

At the door, Kevin slides into his sneakers again, and grabs his jacket. He turns and gives Edd another hug. "Good night! See you tomorrow after 4!"

"Good night, Kevin!"

Kevin turns and opens the door, he takes a step outside but turns around last minute. "And just so you're not surprised again, just know that I'm probably going to try to kiss you tomorrow." He grins as Edd looks all flustered. _He was prepared for the date question but not for that_ , Kevin thinks as he makes his way across the street and back home. He still has flustered Edd on his mind as he tries to fall asleep that night, but the excitement of their first date was keeping him up.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kevin doesn't need to flirt anymore to get Edd's attention and show his interest, which is good because he's still terrible at it. But after six years of dating and now marriage, he still does it, albeit most of the time now Edd just rolls his eyes or groans. But those rare times where Edd gets all flustered and blushing are special to Kevin, because it reminds him that his soon-to-be-doctor husband used to be a shy nurse's aide that didn't know how to handle Kevin's terrible flirting.

The End.


End file.
